


Sweetest Deal

by antrazi



Category: House M.D., Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the series finale. House knew what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Valentines Day but I'm not exactly the type to write romance. Well, romance isn't the only type of love, so why not decide to write a different kind of love story.

House stood up and looked around. There she was in the form of an attractive dark-haired woman. The crossroads demon.

He never thought he would really use his knowledge of the supernatural world but this was different. This was Wilson. If this was his one really selfless act, it had to be for Wilson. Coming to think of it, it wasn't actually that selfless, it would allow him to have his best friend with him as long as he lived.

“I want to make a deal.” House spoke in the direction of the demon. She came a bit nearer. “Your soul is already destined for hell, why should I make a deal with you?” Her voice was smooth and laced with more than just a hint of mockery.

House could imagine that others would be discouraged by hearing this, but she hadn't said anything he hadn't been aware of. In it's own perverse way that made this deal even sweeter, knowing that he got what he wanted and didn't have to give anything that they wouldn't get one way or another. The only difference for him was knowing the day he died.

“You will take the deal because this are the rules.” Easy, straightforward and entirely true.

She sighed. “What do you want?”

“Wilson. I want him to have a healthy and long life.”

“You get ten years.”

House nodded. He had expected to have to give up a few years, she was practically giving it to him for free. “Deal.” Feeling her mouth on his, House enjoyed his personal victory. When he got out again Wilson would still be alive and with him till his end. Sulfur never tasted this sweet.


End file.
